


drink with me

by ashembie



Series: Dragonborn Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashembie/pseuds/ashembie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt I received on tumblr: "five sentences, Fever, Blackbriar Mead"</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/gifts).



The job with the Thieves’ Guild had gone amazingly well thanks to Carver’s inside information; it had made Marian and Brynjolf a lot more money than expected and they were more than happy to help him spend his cut of the profits by setting up a private dining room in the Bee and Barb, with candles, comfortable chairs, and Felix’s favourite foods set on the table. 

Carver had been sat at the table for nearly an hour, wracked with nerves while he waited for his companion, fidgeting with the tablecloth and biting his nails until he’d realised he’d completely forgotten to pour their drinks and leapt up from the table to grab a couple of bottles of Blackbriar Mead from the cupboard; of course the moment he was bent double in the cupboard swearing to himself was when Felix chose to walk in.

“What’s all this?” He sounded amazed, which was more than Carver had been hoping for; he’d been imagining a whole range of reactions from his friend ranging from mild confusion to horror.

“It’s your dinner – well our dinner, obviously, um, to eat together if - if you’d like,” he replied, the bottles of mead slipping in his sweaty palms; oh Divines, this had gone much better in his head, why couldn’t he have Bethany’s way with words, or Garrett’s charm or Marian’s silver tongue – but Felix didn’t seem to mind his verbal stumbling, and a shy smile that Carver had never seen before spread across his face as he sat down.


End file.
